You're the one
by Sidney01
Summary: - Tome 2 - Et si ce n'était pas Edward que Bella vit quand elle était en train de se noyer, mais Alice ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

_"Rien n'est plus agaçant que de ne pas se rappeler ce dont on ne parvient pas à se souvenir et rien n'est plus énervant que de se souvenir de cequ'on voudrait parvenir à oublier." _ Pierre Dac

Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cela faisait exactement 6 mois qu'il était parti et pourtant encore maintenant je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'oublier, le seul fait de repenser à _lui_ me déchirait le coeur, _il _était l'amour de ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_. Le premier jour, j'ai cru mourir alors imaginez un peu 363 jours plus tard. Chaque jour sans_ lui _était un véritable cauchemar - et ce même avec la présence de Jacob - chaque jour je m'enfonçai un peu plus. _Il_ était mon unique amour... du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

**Chapitre 1 :**

"_Bella ?" _ murmura Charlie

- _Oui ? _ Répondis-je d'une voix encore endormie

- _Il faut que tu te lèves, il est 7h._

- _Et alors ? Papa, on est dimanche, laisse-moi dormir ! _Me réveiller si tôt un dimanche, franchement ...

- _Ma puce, on est lundi et tu as école, tu te souviens... un établissement avec des élèves ? _ Son ton était tout à coup devenu sarcastique

- _Hum, c'est bon papa tu peux aller travailler et merci._

- _A ce soir ma chérie !_

Je ne savais même pas quel jour on était, franchement ça fait pitié... Je me levai aussitôt en pensant que, ce soir je verrais Jake. Au moment où j'allais passer la porte le téléphone sonna.

- _Allô ?_

- _Bella ? C'est Jake._

- _Ah salut Jake ! ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?_ M'empressais-je de demander.

- _Ben... non justement je suis vraiment désolé Bella mais je pourrais pas venir ce soir, j'ai quelque chose à faire de très important... _Au moment où il prononça ses mots dévastateur, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

- _Tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose de plus important que de traîner avec moi... _ma tristesse se fit entendre dans ma voix

-_ Arrête Bella, dit pas ça... C'est juste que mon père tient absolument à ce que je le fasse, écoute c'est pas de ma faute mais sache que j'aurais nettement préféré rester avec toi._

- _Okay Jake, j'te pardonne mais que je ne t'y prenne pas deux fois ! _Après tout, il avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie...

- _Merci Bella ! A bientôt. _Son habituelle bonne humeur revint, ce qui me fit sourire.

- _Bye Jake._

Cette fois ça y est, j'avais la garantie que cette journée allait être une des plus longues de ma - petite et insignifiante - vie. Je me mis en route ( beaucoup moins "enthousiaste" que 5 minutes auparavant ) avec comme seule musique, le ronronnement, à la fois apaisant et rassurant, du moteur. Cette fois - et à cause de Jacob - j'arrivai pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit, j''évitai donc Mike avec soin. Mike... après tout ce temps il n'avait toujours pas renoncé, il ne manquait aucune occasion pour me "draguer"... Malheureusement pour lui, Edward ( oui, maintenant - et surement grâce à Jake - j'arrivai à prononcer son prénom ) m'avait déjà prit mon coeur. Bien sur, Mike est sorti avec Jess' mais - à mon grand désespoir - ce fut de courte durée. Par chance, le professeur de chimie n'était pas encore arrivé, je pus donc aller à ma place sans que personne ne remarque mon léger retard. Contre toute attente, cette journée ce passa assez vite. J'étais tellement occupée à me demander ce que Jake avait à faire que je ne remarquai pas qu'il était déjà 15h55.

Peut-être un truc de loups ? Non, pas possible, Victoria s'était calmée ces temps-ci et si elle avait recommencé ses attaques, Jake ne me l'aurait pas caché.De toute façon, ce n'était pas mes affaires, il n'était pas obligé de passer tout son temps avec moi mais... Jake me manquait déjà. J'aurai voulu qu'il soit - tout le temps - près de moi, c'était une réaction plus qu'égoïste et je le savais très bien. Dans tous les cas, j'allai devoir trouver quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper, tout à coup la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jacob sur les sauts de la falaise me revint. Bon d'accord, je devais sauter avec Jake mais il n'était pas là et je ne comptais pas l'attendre. Était-ce bien raisonnable ? Bien sur que non mais il fallait que j'entende -encore- le magnifique ténor d' Edward, j'en avais_ besoin_.

J'étais tellement impatiente que je fus prête en même pas 10 minutes, je fonçai dans ma Chevrolet et me mit en route pour La Push. Environ 20 minutes plus tard, j'y étais, prête à sauter. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'entendis, lui et sa voix d'une perfection infaillible.

- _Bella, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait._ Je fis mine de ne rien entendre et avançai mon pied, le provoquant.

- _Bella, non ! Arrête ça tout de suite, je te l'ordonne !_ Il était en colère et sa voix n'en était que plus irrésistible.

- _Il le faut Edward._

- _Pourquoi ?_

Ignorant sa question, je sautai. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, je l'avais _entendu_. Ce que je ressentis en sautant dans le vide était inexplicable, je criai mais pas de peur, je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien de la joie. Décidément, j'étais vraiment folle à lier... Je m'enfonçai dans l'eau plus vite que prévu, même de si haut la chute ne durait pas bien longtemps. J'essayai de remonter à la surface, en vain. Le courant était fort, j'avais sauté sur un coup de tête et n'avait pas anticipé la tempête qui se préparait, je suis une idiote. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans l'eau mais je commençai sérieusement à manquer d'air et j'étais fatiguée de me débattre. Tout s'obscurcit autour de moi, c'est à ce moment-là que je la vis. Elle n'avait pas changé, sa beauté était telle que personne n'aurait pu l'égaler, même pas Rosalie. D'un coup, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Edward que j'avais vu ( d'ailleurs, lui, je l'avais seulement entendu ), mais _elle_...pourquoi ?

"_A...Alice ?" _Sur ces dernières pensées, je perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon..."petit plongeon" et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de réponses à _mes_ questions. Ceci dit, j'avais passé ces trois derniers jours à l'hôpital, j'étais à peine sur le chemin du retour. Comment voulez-vous arriver à trouver des réponses plausibles en étant sans cesse déranger ? Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi en permanence, d'ordinaire ça ne m'aurait pas tant déranger mais là, il fallait que je _sache_.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'était que je l'avais _vue, _après plus rien, seulement mon réveil à l'hôpital. D'après ce que Charlie m'avait raconté, un randonneur qui passait par là m'avait vue sauter et, ne me voyant pas remonter à la surface, il a directement appeler l'ambulance, une chance... Je m'en suis sortie avec une légère commotion cérébrale et – beaucoup – de coups bleus. Apparemment, j'avais pris les rochers de plein fouet. Du coup, ils ont préféré me garder en observation pendant deux _très_ longs jours. Bien sûr, j'en avais pris pour mon grade j'étais privée de sortie pendant un mois et devait rentrer -immédiatement- après l'école. Qu'importe ? Je ne sortais pas de toute façon, mes seules sorties se faisaient avec Jake et depuis son -mystérieux- coup de fil, plus _rien_...

J'en suis venue à la conclusion que c'était mieux comme ça, déjà j'aurai une excuse valable pour refuser les invitations de mes "camarades" de plus, ça me laisserait plus de temps pour trouver des _réponses_.

- _Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ? _A présent il criait presque, j'en conclus qu'il avait déjà dû m'appeler pas mal de fois avant.

_- Euh oui papa._ Bredouillais-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

- _Tu as faim ?_ Me demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- _Non, je vais directement allez dormir, bonne nuit papa._

- _Bella, tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier ! Il faut te nourrir tu sais... Bon, promet moi de bien manger demain. _Dit-il, soudain plus intéressé.

- _Promis ! Bonne nuit papa. _Il me regarda monter les escaliers trois par trois, l'air perplexe.

Je fis un petit détour en passant par la salle de bain. J'avais très soif, je n'avais plus aussi mal qu'avant mais ma gorge restait quand même douloureuse (vive l'eau de mer ... ). D'après les médecins, je ne sentirais plus rien d'ici deux jours maximum. Je pris donc un verre d'eau et filai dans ma chambre, j'allai enfin pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

- _Salut Bella. _Sa voix, qui m'était désormais familière retentit, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sursauter.

- _Jake ? _Réussis-je à prononcer, d'un côté j'étais à la fois surprise et heureuse de le voir ici, d'un autre j'étais en colère qu'il n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis la dernière fois.

- _Oui. _Il avait l'air gêné, remarque il pouvait bien ! Il se tenait dans un coin sombre de ma chambre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu en entrant.

- _Oui ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Après tout ce que ... _Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et prit la parole.

- _Attends, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes avant de m'engueuler. _

- _Je t'écoute mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps._

- _Bon, le jour où je t'ai téléphoné Billy voulait qu'on ait rendre visite à un vieil ami à lui avec la meute mais en y allant on a senti une odeur de ... vampire. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Victoria... Bizarrement, l'odeur m'était presque familière, très sucrée mais je ne pus définir qui c'était._

- _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? _ Je n'étais plus en colère à présent, je voulais savoir.

- _Laisse-moi finir ! Donc avec la meute, nous avons remonté les pistes jusqu'à un chalet. Malheureusement le chalet était totalement vide mais il y avait des traces de pneus... Une fois encore nous les avons suivies et ça nous a conduis à un aéroport._

- _Un vampire qui prend l'avion ? _Le coupais-je derechef

- _Ben, ça veut juste dire qu'il n'habite pas près d'ici et ne souhaite pas qu'on le voit courir à une vitesse inconsidérable pour un humain...logique. _En effet, maintenant qu'il le disait ça semblait logique. _Sam pense que c'est une fille, mais on est sur de rien. Bella, ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que les traces de pneus proviennent de la même voiture que celle des Cullen... _Il tressaillit. _On vient à peine de rentrer, je suis venu te voir directement._

- _Une...Cullen ? _Mon coeur battait plus vite que la normale

- _On est sûr de rien pour le fait que ce soit une fille et puis il y a peut-être un autre vampire avec la même voiture qu'eux... _Sa voix était pleine d'espoir.

- _Un ou une vampire avec la même voiture qu'eux, qui désormais habite loin et qui s'est approché de Forks ! _Rétorquais-je, satisfaite de ma réponse.

- _Tu as raison... Bon maintenant reste à savoir quel buveur de sang ça __pourrait__ être._

- _Oui, comment on s'y prend ?_

- _On ne peut rien faire s'il ne revient pas, quant à toi ils s'opposaient à ce que je te le dise mais tu avais le droit de savoir, après tout ça te concerne. Et tu ne peux RIEN faire non plus Bella._

- _Qu...Quoi ? Non je refuse de rester là sans rien faire alors qu'un Cullen à peut-être essayé de me revoir !_

- _Quand bien même on esseyerait de le pister, on y arriverait pas. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, les loups-garous ne volent pas. Je dois y aller, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler encore longtemps, parler d'un éventuel retour d'un de ces buveurs de sang me répugne. Je tiens à préciser quand même que contrairement à eux, j'ai besoin de dormir, beaucoup dormir. A plus tard Bella_

Il fila par la fenêtre avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester. Je me posais tout un tas de questions mais qui malheureusement resteraient surement _sans_ réponses... Je me forcai à rester éveillée, sans résultat. Perdue dans mes -stupides- réflexions, je m'endormis.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était 9h05. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas été réveillée par le bruit que Charlie faisait le matin.

Il fallait que je trouve des réponses à _mes_ questions, d'abord pourquoi avais-je _vu_ Alice et pas Edward ? Quand j'étais sur le point de mourir mon subconscient à préféré que la dernière image que je vois soit Alice et pas lui. Pourtant, c'était bien d'Edward dont j'étais amoureuse... Est-ce que j'aurai été aussi malheureuse si Alice était restée et qu'Edward serait parti ? Sûrement pas... Et si tous les Cullen étaient restés à l'exception d'Alice, aurais-je ressenti la même chose ? A mon avis, je ne le saurai jamais. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments très forts envers Alice et c'était logique vu qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Et si c'était _plus_ que ça ? Si mon bonheur n'était pas seulement dû à Edward mais à Alice _et_ Edward ? Edward à la place d'Alice et Alice à la place d'Edward ? Alors pourquoi aimais-je autant la compagnie d'Edward, peut-être parce que je savais qu'Alice n'était jamais très loin ? Mais j'aimais le contact d'Edward, ses lèvres contre les miennes. En même temps je n'avais jamais touché Alice comme Edward. Elle était très "tactile" mais ça se limitait aux accolades et à se tenir la main. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ce que je ressentais quand je la touchai vu que j'étais avec Edward. Et pourtant je n'avais jamais eu des pensées "mal placées" envers des filles... Peut-être avais-je enfoui -involontairement- mes sentiments pour Alice au plus profond de mon être. Mon amour pour Edward était bien présent et mes hallucinations auditives me l'avaient prouvé, mais était-t-il aussi fort que celui que j'éprouvais pour Alice ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je m'étais concentrée sur Edward, une autre solution était impensable et pourtant... De toute façon, mes doutes ne seraient jamais confirmés vu que je ne reverrais jamais Alice ni Edward. Et puis, je n'avais aucune certitude concernant les sentiments d'Alice à mon égard. Voilà qui était troublant... Reste à savoir quel Cullen, si s'en était un, était venu près de Forks. Déjà, ce n'était pas Esmé ni Carlisle, ils n'avaient pas de raison de venir et Edward les en aurait empêchés. Emmett ? Rosalie s'y serait opposé et aurait été tout raconté à Edward. Edward ? Il m'avait abandonnée alors pourquoi revenir puis repartir ? Rosalie ? Aucune chance. Jasper ? Je ne pense pas, sauf si Alice lui avait demandé de venir ( d'ailleurs pourquoi demander à Jasper ? ) puis, connaissant Jasper il aurait été jusqu'au bout si Alice le lui avait demandé et n'aurait pas rebroussé chemin. Si je me basai sur le fait que c'était bien un Cullen ( et peut-être une fille ) qui était venu, alors si je ne me trompai pas, il ne restait qu'Alice. Peut-être avait-elle eu une vision concernant mon plongeon et elle avait prit ça comme un suicide ? Elle tenait peut-être assez à moi pour vouloir venir me sauver ? Elle avait sûrement vu que je m'en étais sortie et avait décidé de rebrousser chemin ? Si mes suppositions étaient correctes, alors elle me surveillait. J'avais trouvé un moyen de revoir Alice, pour une fois j'étais très fière de moi. Mes longues heures de réflexions servaient enfin à quelque chose. Pour la revoir et être sûre que l'hypothèse que j'avais émise sur Alice et moi était correcte, il me fallait la _provoquer_.

Et voilà le chapitre deux dans les temps =D J'vais essayer de poster 1 chapitre par semaine. Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Bisous =)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà -enfin- le chapitre 4, merci à ceux qui me lisent =) Bonne lecture =D

Note : Merci à **Calistha Layenna **pour la correction de ce chapitre

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Oui, la voix d'Alice est d'une beauté indescriptible. Mais était-ce bien elle ou mon subconscient se jouait-il encore de moi ?_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée immobile, complètement perdue. Certes, ce moment je l'avais désiré plus que tout mais curieusement, je ne m'y étais pas préparée. C'est alors que sa voix résonna de nouveau, sans que je ne m'y attende.

- _Bella ? Ne m'as tu pas entendue ? _Elle s'était déplacée et se tenait à présent devant moi. Non, ce n'était pas mon subconscient, Alice Cullen était bel et bien devant moi et était carrément parfaite...

- _A-Alice ? _Je n'en revenais toujours pas, j'avais _réussi. _Je me félicitais de ne pas m'être évanouie.

- _Eh bien, il t'en faut du temps pour réagir. _Son -magnifique- sourire illumina son visage. Sans plus attendre, je me ruai vers elle pour l'enlacer, en profitant pour inhaler au maximum l'odeur de sa peau. Aucun parfum au monde ne pouvait l'égaler, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire son odeur, elle était tout simplement magique.

- _Bella ?_

- _Hm ? _Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste rester dans ses bras.

- _Maintenant, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu fabriquais avec ce couteau ?_

- _Ah oui ça... Hum, c'est une très longue histoire..._

- _ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. _Elle joignit le geste à la parole, en m'entrainant sur le canapé.

- _Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? _Dis-je, exaspérée.

- _Tu rigoles là ? Bien sur que je veux savoir pourquoi tu voulais te taillader les veines !_

- _En faite, je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire..._

- _A d'autres ! Je l'ai vu Bella. _Sa voix trahissait de la tristesse, alors elle tenait vraiment à moi ?

- _Justement, c'était le but que tu le vois._

- _Pourrais-tu être plus claire et aller droit au but ou tu comptes faire durer le..."suspense" ?_

- _Je choisis le suspense !_

- _Tu es exaspérante, si tu n'es plus en danger, je peux repartir !_

- _Quoi ? Mais...non, a-attends !_

- _Tu vas me raconter ?_

- _Oui, après tout je suis bien obligée !_

- _Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! _Alice gagnait toujours à ce genre de jeux, c'est vraiment pas juste.

Je lui racontais tout en évitant soigneusement de parler de mes hallucinations et l'hypothèse que j'avais émise sur mes sentiments à son égard. Elle ne m'avait pas interrompue une seule fois, se contentant seulement de lever les yeux au ciel à plusieurs reprises, comme à son habitude.

- _Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout._

- _Wa...aaw c'est tellement...j'en ai le souffle coupé. Comment ais-je pu me laisser avoir par toi ?_

- _J'ai des illuminations parfois !_

- _Mais oui si tu veux... Alors comme ça tu traines avec des chiens ?_

- _Ce ne sont pas des chiens et oui je traine avec eux, les gens avec qui j'avais l'habitude de trainer ont déserté ! Apparemment les humains c'est vraiment pas fait pour moi._

- _Oui... _Son expression joyeuse fut vite remplacée par la tristesse et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles, après tout, ce n'était pas ça faute si Edward avait décidé de partir.

- _Tu sais, les loups-garous sont peut-être des gamins, mais ils sont très sympathiques !_

- _Si tu le dis, je te crois mais je t'avoue que j'ai du mal quand même. Quelque chose m'échappe, comment tu as su qu'il brouillerait mes visions ?_

- _Je n'en étais pas sûre, Jacob m'avait racontait que les légendes narraient que les loups-garous pouvaient nuire à certains "pouvoirs" vampiriques._

- _ça ne m'arrange pas du tout...j'espère qu'ils ne nuisent qu'aux miens. Donc...tu as fait tout ça pour lui ?_

- _Hein, pour Jake ? De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Cesse de faire l'innocente, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. _Non je ne faisais pas l'innocente, j'avais un peu oublié Edward en ce moment. Cependant, il fallait que je joue la comédie, hors de question qu'Alice soit au courant...

- _Oui... enfin pas que pour lui, vous êtes comme ma famille et il m'était vital de vous revoir. _Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir sur toute la ligne, j'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse.

- _Je comprends..._

- _Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé quelqu'un ? _Je ne savais toujours pas si j'aimais Alice ou non mais je ne savais pas non plus si j'aimais toujours Edward, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était si fort que je ne pouvais imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais... tout était confus dans ma tête...

- _Bien sûr que non, on ne le voit pas très souvent...Il passe son temps à chasser, faire du piano et … réfléchir. C'est comme si il n'avait plus de raisons de vivre._

- _Et les autres, ils vont bien ?_

- _Rosalie et Emmett passent leurs temps dans un chalet à faire des choses que je n'ose même pas imaginer, Carlisle a trouvé un travail, Esmée a commencé à peindre, Jasper essaye de s'occuper de moi et moi je m'ennuie à mourir. Il n'y a que trois boutiques, est-ce que tu t'imagines ? La ville la plus proche est à trois heures de route, c'est pas super pratique ! Ma seule occupation c'est courir et conduire, on ne fait même plus de base-ball !_

- _Waw, c'est si terrible que ça ? Mais vous habitez où ?_

- _Dans un coin perdu...et oui c'est assez terrible. Même Rosalie et Emmett commencent à en avoir marre de leurs...chalet. Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais est-ce que quelqu'un vient vraiment de sonner à la porte ?_

- _Oui, et alors ?_

- _Rien c'est juste que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'être surprise, surement un de ces clebards._

- _… Je vais ouvrir. _Mon ton était plus amer que prévu ce qui n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte.

J'étais exaspérée, comment les vampires peuvent-ils haïr les loups-garous à ce point ? J'espère juste que ce n'est pas pareil pour les loups-garous ?

- _Salut Bella, je suis juste venu vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas taillader les veines avant que la sangsue arrive et aussi qu'elle n'ait pas terminé le travail._

- _Au revoir Jake ! _Apparemment si, ils haïssaient les vampires autant qu'eux les haïssaient... Franchement, ça me dépasse.

-_ Non attends Bella j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas dire ça mais vu l'odeur j'en conclus que ça a marché, félicitations ! Et puis je t'ai aidé d'abord !_

- _Oui c'est vrai. _Jacob m'avait aidé je ne pouvais pas le nier et pour ça, je lui serais infiniment reconnaissante. _Donc non Alice ne m'a pas tué, je ne me suis pas non plus suicidée comme tu peux le voir donc te voilà rassuré, tu es pardonné et tu peux rentrer, à plus tard !_

- _Non mais attends ça va pas ! J'ai des questions à te poser._

- _ça peut pas attendre ?_

- _Non ! Bon, est-ce que les autres vont revenir aussi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, on en a pas vraiment discuté._

- _Non ils ne vont sûrement pas revenir étant donné qu'ils ne savent même pas que je suis ici. Salut Jacob. _Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais à la discrétion des vampires -et des loups-garous-, Alice avait quitté le salon pour venir nous rejoindre et se tenait à présent derrière moi, si elle avait avancé ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, j'aurais pu sentir son souffle...ce qui ne m'aurait pas tant dérangée en fait, bien que la situation aurait été très gênante vis-à-vis de Jacob et puis je me connais, j'aurai sûrement dû me raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber...

- _Salut... donc tu es la seule... et tu restes ou pas ?_

- _Rien n'est encore décidé, mais je pense rester un peu._

- _Non mais ça va pas Jake tu te prends pour qui ? Elle restera aussi longtemps qu'elle veut !_

- _Ouais c'est ça, je te laisse Bella, à la prochaine !_

- _Désolée pour ça, Alice._

- _C'est pas grave, c'est normal pour eux de s'informer, enfin je crois._

- _C'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi j'ai des questions à te poser !_

- _Mais je t'en prie, j'en ai aussi !_

- _Vraiment ? Alors à toi l'honneur. _Quel genre de questions avait-elle à me poser ? Après tout depuis qu'ils étaient partis ma vie n'avait rien d'exceptionnel...

- _Il y a beaucoup de loups-garous ?_

- _Six. _Oui, rien d'exceptionnel à part la meute.

- _Ah oui quand même...Je suppose qu'ils sont assez forts, il me faudra prévenir Carlisle..._

- _Oui, ils ont tué Laurent avec une facilité déconcertante. Ne le préviens pas tout de suite, tu devras rentrer si tu le préviens maintenant..._

- _Ils ont tué qui ?_

- _Laurent est revenu, il a essayé de me tuer, ils l'ont tué._

- _Oh mon dieu, je crois qu'ils méritent un peu plus de respect que je ne leur en avais accordé jusqu'à présent. Et non, je ne le préviendrais pas tout de suite, après tout ils ne sont pas dangereux pour nous._

- _Alice, tu es géniale !_

- _Je sais, je sais. Raconte-moi les derniers potins !_

- _Oh tu sais, rien de spécial. Mike a quitté Jessica trois fois, Angela et Ben sont toujours ensemble. Jessica et sa bande ne m'approchent plus, et le reste est pareil qu'avant._

- _Trois fois ? Aie... Il te drague toujours ?_

- _Oui, malheureusement..._

- _Je suppose que ta garde robe aussi est restée pareille !_

- _En effet, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire les boutiques._

- _On va remédier à ça très bientôt ! _J'aurai juré apercevoir des flammes dans ses yeux...

- _J'ai peur. Tu as trouvé quoi comme excuse, pour venir ici ?_

- _Je suppose que c'est à toi de poser les questions, j'ai dit que j'allais faire les boutiques et que je resterai pas mal de temps et que donc je louerai une chambre d'hôtel. Tu vois je ne pourrai pas revenir les mains vides, raison de plus pour renouveler ta garde robe !_

- _J'en connais une autre qui est irrécupérable..._

- _C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien ! Je suis contente de te revoir, Bella. _En disant ça, elle s'était un peu rapprochée, ce qui ne manqua pas de me mettre mal à l'aise.

- _Moi aussi Alice, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point... _Je me reculai un peu, la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous commençait vraiment à me gêner, ce qui me surpris un peu, avant ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Alors mon hypothèse était-elle juste ?

- _Je suis contente de l'apprendre !_

- _Sinon comment ça va avec Jasper ?_

- _Tu sais, il se fait tard il est déjà 23h20, il serait temps d'aller dormir !_

- _Mais je suis pas fatiguée ! _Pourquoi ce changement de sujet ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'éviter les questions...

- _Cesse de faire l'enfant Bella, il faut être raisonnable !_

- _Oui, et toi tu vas où ?_

- _Ben, chez moi ?_

- _S'il te plaît, reste !_

- _D'accord... je resterai sur le divan._

- _Tu sais avec Victoria qui rode, je ne me sens pas très en sécurité... Tu pourrais dormir avec moi, enfin je veux dire dans ma chambre quoi parce que tu...tu dors pas. Oui, rester dans ma chambre. _Je commençai à rougir de plus en plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Alice.

- _Dormir avec toi ?_

- _Enfin dans ma chambre quoi... Alors c'est oui ? _Ma voix était tellement pleine d'espoir que ça faisait pitié.

- _A une condition._

- _Tout ce que tu veux !_

- _Va prendre une douche, tu sens le chien mouillé._

- _Hein ? Ah euh oui... Merci Alice._

- _Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! _Avais-je bien entendu ? C'était surement une expression, pas de panique Bella.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Non rien, je t'attends dans...ta chambre._


	4. Chapter 4

Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Je suis partie en voyage scolaire puis j'ai été privée d'ordi et puis j'ai dû le mettre en réparation donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire... Le prochain chapitre bientôt =)


End file.
